Scene de vie inspirée par des chansons
by titlou07
Summary: One shots, inspirés par Ouran high school host club et certaines de mes chansons préférées. Pas de chronologie particulière ni d'histoire suivie, chacun imagine ce qu'il veut. Essayez d'écouter les chansons, peut-être que vous comprendrez mes choix. Bonne lecture.
1. Cinderella

Bonjour, un premier petit chapitre inspirée par "Cinderella" de Steven Curtis Chapman. Enjoy or Not!

* * *

Ranka regarda sa fille franchir le seuil de la maison une dernière fois, sur le pas de la porte elle se retourna et lui sourit.

- A ce soir Papa.

- A ce soir Haruhi, bonne chance.

Et elle sortit laissant son père seul dans le salon, le cœur gros. Ce soir, Haruhi ne serait plus SA Haruhi, ce soir Haruhi Fujioka deviendrait Haruhi Suoh. Après être passée devant l'hotel elle quitterait le nid pour voler de ses propres ailes dans les bras d'un autre homme. Et Ranka se remémora tout les instants de la vie de sa fille.

_She spins and she sways_  
_To whatever song plays_  
_Without a care in the world_  
_And I'm sitting here wearing_  
_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

Le jour magique ou Kotoko lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Leurs larmes en entendant le cœur du bébé battre pour la première fois, leur joie d'avoir une fille, la peinture de la chambre il voulait rose, Kotoko voulait du vert et son émotion lorsque après 9 mois d'attente il l'avait enfin tenue dans ses bras pour la toute première fois.

_It's been a long day_  
_And there's still work to do_  
_She's pulling at me_  
_Saying "Dad, I need you_

Ranka sourit en se rappelant, les nuits blanches passées au chevet de sa petite princesse, sa surprise et sa fierté lorsqu'elle prononça papa pour la première fois, ses tout premiers pas dans ce petit parc ou ils allaient si souvent, son premier jour de classe où apeurée elle s'accrochait a la jambe de son père en pleurant. Son sourire ravie lorsqu'elle sortit de la classe pour la première fois et qu'il était bien là à l'attendre.

_There's a ball at the castle_  
_And I've been invited_  
_And I need to practice my dancing_  
_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Ranka pleura en repensant à sa femme, le jour ou elle tomba malade, l'annonce fatidique du médecin « c'est fini », son désarroi face à sa fillette de 4 ans, le dernier souffle de Kotoko, la douleur de l'avoir perdue, la petite main chaude d'Haruhi dans la sienne devant cette tombe froide, la force de reprendre goût à la vie malgré son absence, et toujours l'amour d'Haruhi le recouvrant comme un duvet, pansant ses blessures de ses grands yeux noisettes.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
_While she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_  
_I don't want to miss even one song_  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
_And she'll be gone..._

Et la terre avait continuer à tourner, Haruhi avait grandi, Haruhi était devenu une étudiante brillante, Haruhi avait fait seule les démarches pour entrer dans une école prestigieuse, Haruhi n'avait plus besoin de lui. Ils étaient entrés dans sa vie et Ranka avait eu l'impression qu'Haruhi sortait de la sienne. Ils l'avaient aimée, protégée, chérie, adorée, tout comme lui l'aimait, la chérissait, l'adorait et surtout voulait la protéger.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_  
_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_  
_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_  
_And I need to practice my dancing_  
_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
_While she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_  
_I don't want to miss even one song_  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
_And she'll be gone_

Et Haruhi était tombée amoureuse. Ranka avait entrevue dans ses yeux la lueur qu'il avait décerner autrefois dans les yeux de Kotoko, il avait ouvert sa porte au jeune homme qui lui volait sa fille. Et on lui avait demandé la main de sa fille, sa précieuse fille, son trésor depuis toujours. Il avait regardé cette petite fille devenue femme qui couvait son prétendant des yeux. Pas lui, elle regardait cet homme pas son père. Et Ranka sut qu'il avait perdu, il l'avait perdue elle. Alors il accepta. Promettant ainsi de déposer le destin et le bonheur de sa fille dans d'autres mains.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_  
_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_  
_But I need to practice my dancing_  
_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

- Papa ? Papa ?

- Oui Haruhi ?

- Ca va ?

- Je suis juste...ému

- On y va ?

Et la marche nuptiale débuta, les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, au bras de son père Haruhi resplendissait dans sa robe de mariée d'un blanc immaculé. A l'autre bout de la chapelle, devant l'hôtel, Tamaki lui souriait. Derrière lui, Kyoya, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Kaoru et Hikaru souriait également. Alors Ranka inspira profondemment, et il conduisit sa Haruhi une dernière fois, car pour quelques instants encore elle était sa Haruhi. Et c'est heureux, comblé par le bonheur de sa princesse, qu'il la laissa à Tamaki.

- merci Papa.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
_While she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_  
_I don't want to miss even one song_  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_Fin_


	2. Etre à la hauteur

**Je me lève jour après jour**  
**C'est un jour ordinaire**

Les brumes du sommeil s'accrochent encore à mon esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à me réveiller. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi je n'ai pas envie de me lever pour faire face à la réalité de ma vie. J'ai peur, chaque jour un peu plus, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je m'appelle Kyoya Ootori, le destin a voulu que je sois né dans une famille extrêmement riche et puissante, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Mais tout à un prix !

**J'en connais déjà le cours**  
**Le poids d'un parcours nécessaire**  
**Que je dois faire**

Être né Ootori est ma bénédiction et ma malédiction à la fois. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, on attend de moi l'excellence et rien d'autre. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer ou que ce soit.

**Parce qu'on n'a jamais le choix**  
**De ses murs, de sa terre**  
**Qui nous enferme à l'étroit**  
**L'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire**  
**Mais pour quoi faire ?**

Mais pourquoi ? A quoi bon être le meilleur quoi qu'il arrive je ne serais jamais que le troisième...le dernier destiné à supporter le poids de mon nom sans espoir de m'asseoir un jour sur le trône de mon père. Condamné à servir de piédestal à mon frère aîné. Cruel destin. Je suis comme Tantale supplicié au Tartare condamnée à contempler la nourriture et l'eau devant ses yeux sans jamais pouvoir les toucher. Et pourtant je persiste, je me dépasse pour devenir le meilleur. Meilleur que les autres élèves, meilleur que mes frères, meilleur que mon père !

**[Refrain] :**  
**Etre à la hauteur**  
**De ce qu'on vous demande**  
**Ce que les autres attendent**  
**Et surmonter sa peur**  
**D'être à la hauteur**  
**Du commun des mortels**  
**Pour chaque jour répondre a l'appel**  
**Et avoir à coeur**  
**D'être à la hauteur**

Chacun de leur reproche, chacune de leurs attaques me rend plus fort et me donne la force de continuer à me dépasser pour être à la hauteur des espérances de ma famille. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer, jamais ! Ni de me laisser distraire par qui ce soit.

**C'est un devoir quotidien**  
**Un costume qu'il faut mettre**  
**Pour un rôle qui n'mène à rien**  
**Mais faut-il vraiment s'y soumettre**  
**Jusqu'à la fin**

Et il est arrivé. Tamaki Suoh, mon père m'a demandé d'être ami avec lui. Je n'ai pas d'amis que des alliés et des ennemis. Les sentiments sont pour les faibles. Les sentiments parasitent le jugement et vous font faire des choix incohérents. Je n'ai pas d'amis mais je dois faire ce que mon père m'ordonne, je ne dois pas le décevoir, pas maintenant !

**[Refrain]**

**D'être à la hauteur**  
**Etre à la hauteur**  
**Sans jamais en descendre**  
**Et ne pas se défendre**  
**De vouloir en vainqueur**  
**Etre à la hauteur**

Ce garçon est idiot. Parfaitement idiot et inconscient, je n'arrive pas a croire qu'il va hériter d'un empire pareil alors que je dois me battre pour ma place au soleil et sortir de l'ombre de mes frères. Je ne comprend pas ! Il me déconcerte ! Je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui. Pourquoi ne sais-je pas quoi faire ? Pourquoi ?

**Autrement que mortel**  
**Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel**  
**Ne plus avoir peur**  
**D'être à la hauteur**

Tamaki à des idées plus que saugrenues. Un cercle d'hôtes ? Mais ou va-t-il chercher des idées pareilles ? Et puis après tout pourquoi pas ? L'affaire pourrait se révéler juteuse et cet idiot à déjà recruter des candidats dont la beauté n'as d'égal que le prestige de leur nom ! Mon père verra sûrement cet alliance d'un très bon œil.

**A la hauteur x2**

**Etre à la hauteur**  
**Autrement que mortel**  
**Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel**  
**Ne plus avoir peur**  
**D'être à la hauteur**

Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais j'ai des amis. Des vrais amis. Quand ils me voient, ils ne voient pas Kyoya Ootori, ils voient Kyoya tout simplement. Et chaque jour un peu plus je puise en eux la force nécessaire pour arriver à mon but. Ensemble nous sommes invincibles, une union de 5 des plus puissantes familles de tout le Japon ! Et notre cercle tourne à plein régime. J'ai des amis.

**A la hauteur**  
**Ne plus avoir peur**  
**D'être à la hauteur**

Je ne l'avouerais jamais devant eux mais mes amis sont ma force. Ils comptent pour moi plus que ma propre famille. Et chaque matin quand je me lève, ils me donnent la force d'avancer encore et encore et de gravir les marches qui me mènent au trône de mon père. Et j'y arriverai, j'y arriverai ! Grâce à eux ! Je saurais être à la hauteur.

Fin

* * *

Inspira par "Etre à la hauteur" d'Emmanuel Moire extrait du Roi soleil.


End file.
